


【銀魂/土山】監察報告

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -土山/土退-BE/微虐心？-部分可能略OOC
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 2





	【銀魂/土山】監察報告

**Author's Note:**

> -土山/土退  
> -BE/微虐心？  
> -部分可能略OOC

  
  
那個近數十日不眠不休地進行工作的人，頂着一雙明顯的黑眼圈，就算雙眼已看不清自己在紙上寫的是紅豆包還是報告。他的手，在報告完成前也絕不會停下。  
  
  
這是他的堅持。  
  
  
為了及早提交報告給土方，就算天要塌下來，報告也要完成。儘管一次也沒有成功過就是了。常伴左右的紅豆包和牛奶，也只是作為信徒般獻給監察之神的貢品。這次的監察也是以失敗告終，雖然土方告訴山崎他們有抓到一些餘黨，但是那種失敗的苦澀一直在山崎心中散開。他想起那滋味，頓時睡意全消，繼續手上的文書工作。  


「好，完成了。快點交給副長，然後去和隊友練習羽毛球。」山崎似乎已忘卻身體的疲倦，只記得下星期的的比賽。  
  
  
這，似乎只是藉口而已。  
讓自己更早見到土方的藉口而已。  
  
  
山崎是個心思過於細膩的人，對於微乎其微的生活細節也會記得，或許這是作為監察的一點不起眼的天份吧？他急步在走廊上走往土方的和室，這時候他應該在和室裡面。  


「失禮了，我是山崎。」山崎恭敬地說。  
  
「進來。」裡面的人隨便地說。  
  
「副長，之前的監察報告寫好了。」

  
和室中的佈置和平常一樣，只是今天在桌上的紙，比平時多了。山崎將報告交給副長，他感覺到土方比平時更忙了。因為直至他接過報告前，土方也沒有放下手上的筆。土方迅速地閱讀報告，讀完後他的眉頭皺得可以夾住一根筷子。真相，只有一個！  


「山崎！你是小學生嗎？每次報告都是小學生作文，重做。」土方把報告退回給他。  
  
「是，副長。」山崎認命般接回報告。  
  
「……」和室突然一陣沉默。  
  
「啊啊，多得副長又無法去練羽毛球了。」山崎無意識地說溜嘴。  
  
「山崎！你今日交不到報告就死定了。」土方向他大吼，已經站起來要拔刀。  
  
「啊！副、副長，我我我去寫報告了。失禮了！」他連忙離開和室。  


那沉默帶來的違和感，早已觸動了山崎敏感的神經。  
  
沒有了平常向山崎下達買蛋黃醬的命令，只剩下重複着一成不變的句式、對話，  
  
  
以及距離。  
  
  
＊＊  


山崎回到宿舍後，他坐在桌前，看着再次回來的報告。  
  
  
到底怎樣副長才會滿意呢？  
  
  
山崎這樣想着。不管他怎樣想，也得不出答案。即使是原因，也是——不，似乎只有這唯一的解釋了。  
  
  
他對土方的那份心情。  
  
  
察覺到這份「心情」，已經不是一朝一夕的事。是從甚麼時候開始呢？大概是成為他直屬監察的時候開始。他發現不知甚麼時候開始，他看着土方時似乎帶有其他不知名的「心情」。不過他一直也將這個「原因」拋諸腦後，因為一直想這複雜的問題，就只會得出一份寫滿「副長」報告。他拿起報告看了數遍，他認為這份報告已經不錯。報告的內容齊全，監察對象的異常行為皆有詳細描述。到底是哪裡出錯了？  
  
  
「明明是為了副長而去寫的。」  
  
  
嗯？哪裡不對了？這個想法……影響了自己？他應該是為了真選組才去以性命換取情報，到底是何時……這份「心情」變質了？  
  
他的心思再次回到報告上，頓時發現報告上原來真的有很多冗文。  
  
小學生的作文……嗎？  
  
他心一沉，彷彿決定了甚麼的，將這份報告揉成紙團，隨意地拋到一旁。拿出新的白紙，重新再寫下他的報告。  


＊＊  


傍晚，他再次走到土方的和室。  


「失禮了，我是山崎。」他跪坐在拉門前，等候請示。  
  
「進來。」依舊短而強勢的命令句。  
  
「副長，報告重新寫好了。」他已經坐在土方前面，遞上面目全非的報告。  


土方接過報告，隨即打開細閱。他有點驚訝地微微睜大雙眼，報告已經不是小學生作文的程度，而是一份像是專業組織經過多月調查而寫成的報告。  


「山崎，做得好。不是小學生作文，要做還是做得到。」土方贊賞這次山崎的報告比以前做得好，甚至認為他終於小學畢業，成為了獨當一面的博士。  
  
「謝謝副長！」山崎勾起一個微笑。  
  
「沒事了，出去吧。」土方再次低頭於工作中。  
  
「是，副長。失禮了！」他離開了和室。  


＊＊

  
「今天會議結束。」土方一聲令下，其他隊員像解放似的迅間離開大廳。  
  
「近藤先生，最近阿崎好像換了個人一樣。是土方讓他吃狗食導致人格崩壞的錯吧？」沖田在近藤旁邊跟他說。  
  
「誰說是我導致他人格崩壞？還是狗食是甚麼啊！想死嗎？」語畢，土方吸了口煙。  
  
「阿崎他覺得沒問題就可以了。總悟、十四，你們一人少一句。」近藤看着每日重演的情況已習以為常。  
  
「阿崎真是——苦呢，有土方這樣的上司。」總悟離開大廳前自顧自地說道。  
  
「有空也關心下阿崎，別老是叫讓他做跑腳。」近藤也離開了大廳。  
  
大廳只剩下土方，在一塊不起眼的羽毛球拍在一個角落。  
  
土方想着大概就只有山崎會這樣做，就只有他一人會這樣做。他突然期待着山崎回來大廳，取回他的球拍。最近太忙，也沒有怎讓他去買蛋黃醬，不過冰箱裡的蛋黃醬一直有充足存貨，所以沒有注意到。但，少了和他交流就是了。他會不會胡思亂想？  
  
土方對於他竟然會在意山崎感到莫名的煩躁，他又再抽了口煙，深深地，像要將大廳的空氣全到吸進他身體內般，抽着那細小的菸。  
  
回過神來，看到土崎攝手攝腳地溜進來，拿回他的球拍。  


「喂，山崎！最近……你沒事吧？」土方不習慣地將他那份粗魯壓下。想着要聽從近藤，關心一下山崎。  
  
「啊……副長，我沒有事。沒有事的話我就出去了，失禮了。」山崎試圖利用自己的身體掩護球拍，然後直接溜出去了。  


土方沒有如以往般叫住山崎或是叫他切腹，只是感到一絲失落。土方似乎覺得已經失去了在山崎心中本來的位置，甚至是覺得失去了山崎退這個人。但是對於山崎來說，這份變質的「心情」，就像那揉成一團的監察報告，  
  
  
早已被拋在一旁，或是更遠的位置。  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 第一篇的銀魂同人文，  
> 獻給一直為真選組付出的山崎。  
>    
> 進入和室前要說失禮了，所以加上了。應該是這樣的吧？  
>    
> 本來已經很久沒寫文，但紅豆包中毒過於激動，腦海中全是這文的初稿。  
>    
> 真選組的四人，尤其是局長，應該崩得很嚴重吧？漫畫還未補完，只先看了動畫。  
>    
> 其實中間已經看出結局吧？  
> 從山崎發現那份心情變質，到將本來的報告揉成紙團，這裡有點隱約告訴大家他將自己感情抹殺。  
>    
> 文中感情線很難看出來吧？山崎不理解那份是感情而不是心情，所以寫了心情。  
>    
> 謝謝食用 ٩(๑>∀<๑)۶  
> 


End file.
